Going Through Hell For You- Trunks Briefs
by VRedhead
Summary: Finally Trunks managed to get the girl of his dreams. But it doesn't mean that both he and [name] don't have their work cut out for them. There's a new evil that's making them self known... just what do they, and the rest of the gang have to face?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright... now just gather all your ki into your fist like we talked about either."

"... Like this?"

A small 'boom' can be heard throughout the forest, as a rather old tree went tumbling on.

"Awesome [name]! You're getting really good at this. I still can't believe you still wanted to get into fighting ever since the martial arts tournament last month."

"Trunks, fighting is so bad ass. I can't believe I know these bad ass moves as well!" The girl had happily exclaimed out of excitement, accidentally punching another tree in the process.

Barely managing to dodge, Trunks easily got himself and [name] out of the way with a sweat drop.

"Hehehe...whoops."

Some things will never change.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright..let's work molding ki. This is the one you've been struggling with, so I'll help you out a bit to get you started."

"Alright..if you say so Trunks." [name] sighed, since this was the one she really badly wanted to master. Like, ki blasts? It's already cool enough as it is!

Blushing some, the girl suddenly felt the muscular boy's presence behind her, as he suddenly put his much bigger hand on top of hers, as it helped her to get her own ball of ki started.

"You know, I really like you being close to me like this."

Blushing some, the girl was a bit startled by his words. Usually it was her saying such things which would catch Trunks off guard with his many fits of blushes.

Though suddenly, she felt herself being gently, yet firmly pushed into a untouched tree, as warm lips met her helpless ones.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, they both got lost in the kiss, the training soon being forgotten.

This wasn't the first time that they had gotten distracted like this.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Actually, I had right away a chapter in mind for the first sequel to the last Trunks story. Just didn't have a title though. ._. Though this is what I've came up with, and you guys can hate it all you want, but I'm not changing it now! . Now on with the story! And enjoy kids! And please message and comment! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"That's the girl my lord. I had been watching over her, knowing that she would best suit your standards." The blue haired man, with unbelievably pale skin murmured, turning to his superior for his reaction.

Malicious, cold and somewhat lecherous green eyes looked down below the earth, as the two unknown males were quietly flying above the blue eyes.

"She's perfect Jagoon. Just what I was looking for." The dark, but velvety voice had mustered, as his eyes followed the [h/c] locks that would move with the wind slightly, as the bikini-clad female was being dunked into the salted waters of the ocean by her loving half saiyan boyfriend.

"I'm glad that she is perfect to your liking Lord Erebus. We will start as soon as possible."

Feeling the locks of his purple hair move with the wind harshly, Erebus looked down at [name] his eyes roaming her half bare body, and they had suddenly narrowed at the sight of Trunks whom she started to attack with kisses in the water.

"Perfect. But I have a feeling that we have some...nuisances that will be in the way. But do not worry Jagoon. They WILL be eliminated."

Glancing one last look at Trunks, the two had disappeared into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think you look stunning [name]. Boy are you going to make my son go gaga for you." Bulma grinned, fixing a soft wave on the [h/c] head of hair.

Blushing some, [name] stared at herself in the mirror. He make was done very beautifully. It had both elegance and sultry to it. The red lips gave it a nice emphasis.

And she wore the most stunning red dress that a girl can possibly own. She honestly felt like Cinderella.

"Alright, now go get him girl."

Epping some, Bulma urged the blushed girl forward, as she almost stumbled in her heels. Finally gaining her composure, t he girl walked down the stairs, luckily managing to not trip during this.

Poor Trunks was nervous. He hoped that this was going well. He played with his tie, which was in front of the sleek red shirt he wore underneath. He looked rather dashing.

Though when he turned around, he could've sworn that his heart skipped a few beats. Never had he seen a girl as stunning as [name].

And seeing her right now, she looked even more beautiful than she normally looked.

"W-Wow...y-you look...stunning [name]." Trunks mustered, shyly taking her hands in his own, as the girl flushed further, and smiled softly.

".. You're just perfect Trunks."

She was so lucky to have him. He was just so good to her. And he looked perfect as well too right now, if it helped.

Bulma watched with a huge grin on her aging face, as her son and his pretty girl friend walked off arm in arm to their senior prom.


End file.
